


lick my sher-cock

by Sam_Rose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Rose/pseuds/Sam_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who needs coffee when sherlock holmes is there to wake you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	lick my sher-cock

John was having a wonderful dream, which consisted of Sherlock's perfect mouth wrapped around his long cock, when he woke up to just that. "Wha-," John was just about to ask what Sherlock was doing when his mouth was suddenly full of Sherlock, glorious Sherlock, his cock as thick as his skull, longer than John ever imagined. He was big, and he was in John's mouth. John wrapped his lips around him and sucked, took him in completely and bobbed his head, until he couldn't breathe and had to let go. "What are you doing, Sherlock?" John asked. "I heard something coming from your room so I came to check. You were moaning in your sleep and you dick was hard as a rock. What did you expect me to do?" Sherlock said in his usual smarter-than-you tone. "I don't care what you are expected to do, I'm just glad you chose this," John said, and then he grabbed Sherlock by his hair and yanked him to his lips. They started kissing, both hard and both in need of the other. They closed their hands around each other's cocks and jerked each other till John couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Sherlock away and shoved him face-down into the bed. He reached into his bedside drawer and dug around for the bottle of lube he kept there. When he found it he quickly uncapped it, rubbed some on his dick, and rammed his cock into Sherlock. Sherlock was moaning and his hands were wrapped in the sheets. John was ramming repeatedly into Sherlock while also rubbing Sherlock's dick, hoping he wouldn't come before he could take Sherlock. John was going so hard and fast into Sherlock's asshole that he reached his g-spot and Sherlock screamed his name, arching his back. Pre-cum started to drip out of Sherlock, but before he could come, John pulled out and bent over, saying "Fuck me like I need punishing, Sherlock." Sherlock didn't bother with the lube, just turned around and jammed himself into John. John yelled out and Sherlock took it as a sign to go faster, and deeper. He reached around and grabbed John's cock, stroking it like something precious. He was pounding into John so hard, so fast. They were yelling each other's names, John was bent back with his hands in Sherlock's hair. Sherlock pulled out and forced John to look at him. He lifted John's legs and pushed into him again, and again, and again. He licked John's nipple and bit hard enough that John jerked a little, pushing Sherlock's dick farther in and yelling in surprise at just how far Sherlock could go. He pulled Sherlock's head up to his and kissed him fiercely. Neither could hold it anymore, John came all over their stomachs, and at the same time felt hot cum squirting into his asshole. Sherlock pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to John. "We should do this more often," Sherlock said.

**Author's Note:**

> ps, guys do have g-spots, trust me. I've gotten detailed descriptions about it from an unnamed friend


End file.
